fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Koga Mio
Koga Mio '''is the main character in Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure and is the leader. Her alter ego is '''Cure Aquarius '''and her catchphrase is,"That's so stellar~☆!. Appearance As a civilian,she wears a light blue striped shirt in a vertical pattern and a blue skirt. She has a silver bow in her hair and light blue shoes with blue socks. She wears her Zodiac Necklace around her neck. Her hair is light blue and in a ponytai. Her eye color is silver. As Cure Aquarius,her hair is now longer and wavy like an ocean. Her Zodiac Necklace is around her neck and she has a light blue bow on her chest. Her sleeves are angel like and her skirt has long light blue ruffles lining the sides on the bottom. She wears a light blue vest and white long socks. She wears light blue thigh shoes. Her school uniform is a navy blazer and her blue skirt. She wears short black sock and black shoes. Her summer outfit is a light blue jacket with a white shirt under it. She also wears blue jeans. Personality Mio is shy and quiet. However,she does like to have fun with her friends and is energetic. She loves to help others and loves space. Mio is smart,a good listener,and hates being alone. History Early Life Mio was born on January 24. When she was little,she was very shy and didn't like to talk to the other kids. At her old school,she was bullied for being shy,quiet,a nerd,and a teacher's pet. She didn't have any friends,only bullies They would call her names,emotionally hurt her,and even physically hurt her. The bullying got so worse that she finally told her parents about it and she was transferred into Cherry Spring Midddle School where everyone was nice to her. First Day Of School Mio was nervous about her first day of school,afraid she might get bullied again. When she walked in the classroom,she introduced herself. Everyone seemed to like her,especially Ahyma. Ahyma welcomed her and waved at her. Kei also welcomed her with a loud hey. This annoys Aika and Aiko,telling her to shut up and explaining that she's making Mio nervous. The teacher tells the class to settle down and tells Mio to set in her seat. Next to Mio is Chuya,who whispers to her that she liked her introduction. Danuja overhears this and announced that Chuya is so sweet,but can be such a crybaby. Emi tells Danuja to cut it out and tells Mio to not listen her. Danuja dramatically shouts at Emi,saying that she's rude when Maho steps in to settle down Danuja. She kindly tells Mio to excuse her behavior. Behind her, Nozomi tells Mio that Danuja can be such a drama queen. Danuja gets really mad and Nozomi tells her that it's the the truth. Next to Nozomi,Suchuki argues with Nozomi and tells Mio that it's okay to make her mad. Takara tells Mio that her reaction is just so funnny. Just a few rows down,Aia steps out of her seat and tells Mio that she apologizes for her fellow classmates'action as they were making Mio uncomfortable. Finally,the teacher quiets the class down and class begins. Mio giggles to herself and feels delighted about meeting these girls. Meeting Milky and Becoming Cure Aquarius After school at home,it was now 8 p.m. Mio was looking at the stars with her telescope,wondering if there's anybody living in space. As she was looking in her telescope,she sees something come down. It closers and falls on Mio's face. The thing was Milky,an alien pixie. Mio is both confused and excited. Milky greets her with~miki. She floats around Mio,curiously while Mio is staring at her. Then Milky says to Mio that she's the one. The she summons a portal with the star on her chest and sucks her and Mio to space. To her surprise,Mio can breathe in space. Milky introduces herself and tell her that her dimension is in danger and only the legendary Pretty Cure can save it. She says Mio is one of them because she has a loving heart. Then a large spaceship appears and Dark Aliens come out of it. Spacesu comes out of the spaceship, ready to conquer Earth when he sees Mio and Milky. He orders the Dark Aliens to destroy them. But Spacesu makes a deal with Mio. He says that he''ll spare her if she gives them Milky because she possesses powerful magic that they need. Mio refuses,saying that Milky is not an item and will protect her even if she gets destroyed. This causes the Zodiac Necklace with the Aquarius sign on it and the Zodiac Wand to appear in front of her. She inserts the wand into the necklace and transforms into Cure Aquarius. She is shocked and delighted at the same time. To Spacesu's surprise, he orders the Dark Aliens to attack. Aquarius learns that she can fly in space and summon the Aquarius Air Staff,which she uses to perform Aquarius Tornado to destroy the Dark Aliens. Spacesu teleports away before he gets destroyed. Gathering the Other Cures and Collecting the Star Gems Mio and Milky recruited the other Cures,who turned out to be Mio's classmates. Once assembled,they began collecting the Star Gems each time they defeated an enemy. They also gained new powers and group attacks. Etymology '''Koga means "old river". Mio's Aquarius sign shows a vase pouring a ripple of water. Mio means "a beautiful cherry blossom" or "a beautiful thread". Mio's parents named her that because Mio is beautiful, no matter what. Her name means "The old river of a beautiful cherry blossom." Relationships Enomoto Ahyma-Ahyma and Mio have a strong bond. Ahyma was the first to greet Mio and the two have gotten off well. Mio admires Ahyma's helpful personality and values her as a true friend. They are never mad at each other in any episode. Hoshino Kei-Mio admires Kei's skills in sports. Kei encourages her to try her best and protects her. Mio admires her bravery. Mizuno Takara-Mio loves helping Takara in the garden and admires her for her love for nature,as well as her hardworking and gentle personality. Takara helps her with garending and teaches her about nature. Cure Aquarius ' "The ripples of water that communicate with each other! Cure Aquarius!"' Cure Aquarius '''is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Koga Mio. Cure Aquarius has the power of air and her rulers are Uranus and Saturn. She is able to fly and can fly and breathe in space. Attacks Solo Attacks '''Aquarius Tornado-Aquarius'first attack. She gathers all the wind and a tornado out of it and sends it to the enemy. Aquarius Tornado Wave-'''An upgrade version of Aquarius Tornado. She gathers wind and makes her tornado,but instead it turns into a giant wave of wind and it comes crashing down to the enemy. Group Attacks '''Zodiac Luminous Stars-Cure Aquarius' first group attack. They summon 12 stars with their Zodiac sign on it and they all punch them at the same time towards the enemy. Glorious Space Beam-Cure Aquarius'first group attack . They blast a beam of stars towards the enemy. Shining Galatic Rainbow-Cure Aquarius'first group attack. They hold hands and make a circle. Then a rainbow of stars blast out of the center and it goes towards the enemy to purify it. Planet Attacks Uranus Freeze-Cure Aquarius' first planet attack. In order to perform the attack,she must be close to Uranus. She freezes her enemies with powders of snow from Uranus. Saturn Mist-Cure Aquarius'second planet attack. In order to perform the attack,she must be close to Saturn. She creates a dense mist from Saturn to paralyze the enemy. Saturn Gate-Cure Aquarius and Cure Capricorn's duo attack. They create a copy of one of Saturn's ring and use it as gate to suck the enemy to an unknown place. Forms Starlight Form Starlight Aquarius- '''Starlight Aquarius is Aquarius' first form. In order to activate it,her and her teammates must use the '''Starlight Pendant '''at the same time. In this form,the team can perform '''Glorious Space Beam '''and '''Shining Galatic Rainbow. Dimension Form Cure Dimension-'''Cure Dimension is Aquarius' second form without her teammates. The last of Queen Dimension's power was given to her at final battle. In this form,she can perform '''Zodiac Dimension Cut. Songs Ai Kiyano,Mio's voice actress,has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. ▪'Glimmering☆Shinning☆Stars' ▪'Amazing Aquarius!' ▪'Beautiful Space☆'(Along with the rest of the cast) Trivia * Mio is the thrid cure to not be a pink Cure. The others are Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black and Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bright/Cure Bloom. * In Pretty Cure All Stars:Twinkle Twinkle Destiny,she has another form called Universe Aquarius. * One boy in her class in her class named Takato actually has a crush on her and later they started hanging out. He shares the same name as Takato Matsuki in Digimon Tamers. * Mio used to have an imaginary friend named Fuji at her old middle school. * Mio is the first Pretty Cure to be depressed before she went to her new school. Gallery Category:Zodiac Signs Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Silver Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Air using cures